The Stormcloaks Fox
by TiberSeptim
Summary: Naruto and Kyuubi Teleport into the World of Tamriel, In an Unknown and a brand new Idea future, because i'm afraid of copyright, ANYWAY, watch as Naruto becomes powerful and leads the Kingdom of Skyrim to victory against mer kind! Naruto with Dovahkiin powers. Bit Haremish?
1. Pilot No Jutsu Fus Ro Pilot!

**This is an idea I had intertwining with an original elder scrolls story I had started to make...**

 **I'll use the same oc's and characters I planned to use in that.**

 **We get to see our favorite blonde hero! Perhaps I rushed the beginning Konoha scene, sorry about that! Hope you find the it interesting!**

 **Perhaps I'll incorporate Kohoha in the future, not sure right now.**

 **DISCLAIMER: REMEMBER, I DON'T OWN NARUTO or ELDER SCROLLS, AND MOST OF THESE ARE OC'S CAUSE FRANKLY I LIKE NEW IDEAS AND DON'T WANT TO BE SUED AND HELP ME AS I COWER HERE UNDER MY COMPUTER, CAUSE I'M SCARED ABOUT COPYRIGHT, AND I'LL NEVER MESS UP SENSEI-SEMPAI-SAMA-KUN-CHAN!**

"Fus Ro Dah!"- Normal speech

'Fus Ro Dah!'-Normal thinking

" **Wol Nah Kakst!"-Speech of Biju, Deity, Daedra, Aedra, Spirit.**

 **'Wol Nah Kakst!'-Thinking of Biju, Deity, Daedra, Aedra, Spirit.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a peaceful night in Konoha as always, with bars filled through the roof and people making merriment. Almost a 'peaceful' night, but unfortunately life wasn't always good for a young boy who happened to be running down the street in a frenzy.

A young spiky blonde haired boy with identical whisker marks and cerulean blue eyes on his face filled with despair, wearing a black tee shirt, orange cargo shorts, and blue sandals was making his way off towards the middle of the village marketplace.

He eventually tripped on a rock, only able to get up and notice he was surrounded by a particular crowd of people with anger and drunkenness on their faces. He slowly tried to hide his emotions as he looked for a way out. 'Crap, I think chunin are blocking my way out,' he thought depressingly as he noticed the chunin letting the civilians get closer.

He could only look downtrodden as they pelted him with rotten produce and harsh words,

" **DEMON!** "

" **LOSER!** "

" **I wonder why the third allows you to live!** " was finished off by a wretched looking woman with pink hair, who had a smirk as the crowd became thicker.

He couldn't cry out in fear anymore, he was to much in shock as some civilians pulled out butcher knives and/or kunai. Suddenly, he wasn't staring at the onslaught of civilians coming after him.

* * *

 **IN THE MINDSCAPE!**

* * *

The boy wearily started walking through what appeared to be a sewer, water coming up to his knees, as he saw an orange incandescent glow in the distance. He continued to walk noticing the pipes on the walls and the little piece of paper on a set of big iron doors, the kanji written for 'seal' on them.

Before he could venture more, he heard a voice that made him stop cold in his tracks,

" **So... The child has finally come to have a chat."** the deep growling voice spoke.

"W-Who are you?" Naruto questioned, fear deeply in his eyes.

" **I am the Nine Tailed Fox brat! Respect my power!"** the fox yelled, revealing it and it's mighty form.

This caused the child to gain a glowing tic mark, "DON'T YOU CALL ME BRAT, YOU BIG OLD FUZZBALL!" the boy hollered back, causing the fox to growl deeply.

" **So you finally discover whats inside you..."** the fox replied not wanting to waste time with a growing murderous crowd outside.

Naruto nodded with sadness in his eyes, but what he said caused the fox to widen it's eyes and feel a bit of guilt, "Yes, I see you... But I don't blame you for all the anger the villagers have... It's their own fault."

The fox grunted, **"Well then, Mr. mature. I suppose you wouldn't mind surviving this murderous crowd?"**

This caused the boy to raise his head up in surprise, "Really? Is that possible?! I'm only nine and I want to survive for the academy!" he said with a hint of growing hope.

The fox started laughing deeply, **"Of course! But, I have a proposal, why don't we partner?"** It spoke with an unknown hope.

The boy stammered into a million questions, "Partners? Proposal? What will happen? Will I be stronger?"

The fox silenced him with a grunt, finally speaking calmly, **"Take my claw in your hand boy."** The fox reaching it's paw out of the cage. Naruto walked up with caution and wrapped his hand around the tip of the fox's index nail.

A dark red aura started surrounding the frightened boy as he started seeing black, but not before hearing, **"This partnership will make both of us stronger kit, unfortunately plans change for everyone."** Naruto couldn't help but wonder what the fox meant by plans changing as he ascended into the light of reality.

* * *

 **Back outside the mind-scape!**

* * *

The crowd was about to be not 3 feet from the boy but then, a dark orange and red aura halted the crowd. They all could try to move back, but the fear of this sick and twisted chakra kept them from moving any inch. Suddenly, the chakra started pushing them back with the force of a typhoon, hailing people at business windows, stalls, and other people.

When the area was cleared from all the debris that was launched, the lone boy was standing alone with his head down, but the demonic chakra kept pouring out of him. Then before anyone could utter insults at him, the boy brought up a Kyuubi-enhanced claw and literally ripped a hole out of the air. The hole was described that day as a mini black hole, emitting more demonic chakra than the boy who seconds after ripping it into existence, jumped in without a second thought.

Several minutes later, the Professor, Aka Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage, and his anbu had just arrived to the scene.

Feeling the presence of Naruto literally disappear only spelled bad things on his mind as he looked at the scene grimly. Having the Anbu take every person on the street to Ibiki and the Interrogation department, he trekked back to the Hokage tower to warrant a search for his favorite blonde.

* * *

 **TO THE UNKOWN! (Well, actually this kind author will tell you!) Entrance to Windhelm!**

* * *

Two guards were drinking some good ale, playing some cards and watching afar for any signs of danger from the forests. When sadly for them, their card game was sent everywhere and their ale spilled, as a orange and blue hole appeared out of nowhere. What came out of the hole sent them into even more of a shock.

When the body of a spiky blonde boy fell out, one of the guards decided to bring him straight to the Jarl, with the other guard sounding the bell for more security at the gate. Neither guard noticing the hole disappear.

When the guard finally arrived with the child at the cities main government building, the Palace of Kings, the guard had almost attracted a crowd. Needless to say, the boy was going to have to deal with a ton of gossip when he came to.

Opening the huge doors, and rushing in with the boy, the guard half bowed, and half kept the boy in his arms as he faced the cities illustrious Jarl and High King. "High King Ulfric," the man started humbly, "A hole was created out of thin air and this boy appeared, what should we do with him?" then the guard finished with question.

Before the aged High King could voice his opinion, he was interrupted when the boy began to come to, "Hurry!" Ulfric bellowed in an aged older voice, "Get a blanket, some milk, and search for decent clothes for our guest!" he finished with a bit of rush in his voice.

The guards had managed to wrap a blanket around him, and a maid had gotten the boy some milk as he was brought to the end of a long table that sat right in their palace hall. Ulfric old man hobbled to the seat across from Naruto, a small smile on his face as the boy barely registered what was going on, and focused on the milk in front of him.

Eventually the blonde boy came to and widened his eyes at the angelic man in front of him. Before his eyes, he made out an old man with long white hair, a long soft beard, wearing fancy and embroidered armor and wraps over it. He then noticed the peculiar jagged crown sitting on top of his head adding to the fanciness and wealth of the older man.

"H-Hello" The young Jinchurikii blurt out as he continued to drink his milk, causing the old man to give a hearty laugh. Finally stopping, the man gave a grin, "Hello, welcome to the palace of kings!" he finished with boast.

Nodding, the boy gave him the question that's been in his mind ever since leaving Konoha, "Can you tell me where I am sir?"

This caused Ulfric to quirk his eyebrows, "Why, boy!" he started with more boast, "In the greatest land in all of Nirn! The glorious Kingdom of Skyrim!" he ended with a smirk as he started inhaling a bottle of mead.

The boy tried to process this, "Sky Rim?" he asked befuddled, as the older man seemed to be puzzled as well. Hell, the whole court was silent, the only real noise was a maid sweeping minding her own business. "Well lad, It seems you must be new here." the man spoke with wisdom showing his years to be true. Naruto nodded, "My names Naruto, how about yours?" the boy asked in a polite tone.

The Older man grinned once more, "Why I'm High King Ulfric, the ruler of this fair land, the protector of every Nord! From Solitude to Winterhold, and Riften to Falkreath! I have given everything for this land!" he ended in passionate performance, riling the court to have guards shout battle cries and various other comments.

Naruto just nodded, clearly not impressed sending the High King to almost face fault with his drink. **"So, enjoying this place kit?"** the boy heard the comment in his own head.

'Kyuubi? Is me hearing you part of the partnership?' Naruto thought with curiosity.

" **Hmm, you're not a bigger idiot than I thought boy, yes it is, we are practically linked. By the way, I used a transportation jutsu through you, so you can have a fresh start, a new world. No one liked you there truly, only the aged Hokage, and you can always go back if you want, but I thought a change of scenery would be nice for you."** the fox ended with a grunt and a breath.

Naruto nodded with a grin, 'Thanks Kurama, you're the best!' Hearing this, the fox almost growled but chose to sleep and let it's container have fun.

Ulfric noticing the blondes changing face inquired, "You okay Naruto? You seem to be having an inner conflict with yourself." Naruto being reminded of his reality, blushed and then continued to question the High King, "I am really new to this land, to this world even..."

Ulfric furrowed his brows but let the boy continue as he drank more of his mead with glee, "I come from a world where we have villages that are run by the military, and by a military leader, the Hokage. There are five nations that are important in the world, and a ton of little ones that don't matter. Their called shinobi and we use our power, chakra to fight and heal and other things. I was looked down on my village for what I have, so I transported and found myself here." the boy finished with a depressed look drinking more of his milk.

Ulfric was rubbing his aged beard, 'Hmm, military villages, sounds like my kind of place. But this boy seems kind and noble so far, why would anyone treat a child like they are a pittance or a problem. Pf-ft, powerful with chakra my ass, perhaps he would be good with combat or magic, or perhaps he needs a role model and family.' Thinking on these things, Ulfric motioned to a guard and whispered in her ear.

She wasn't wearing a standard mask so the blonde boy was able to see the confused blush on her face, but she nodded to the High King and rushed down a hallway. Ulfric grinned and drank a bit of mead before continuing, "So Naruto, how would it feel if I personally adopted you lad. Taught you the way of the sword, have you learn from a bow master, and see if you have an affinity to magic aye?"

Before he could even rest from his sentence with a breath, he and the rest of the room was in shock and some 'Awe's' were said as the boy flung himself at the older High Kings waist with tears and happiness showing.

"T-Thank you Ulfric-jiji!" he said, before rushing back to his seat and wiping away tears.

Ulfric tried to fight down a blush, his own son had never hugged him! "Oi, that is quite alright you are having these feelings, you've never been shown compassion and a chance to be strong, but don't do that again, alright!?" he practically hollered, making the kid stiffen up and nod profusely. The old man just nodded and chuckled as he drank some more.

The next morning was eventful as Naruto was given a permanent bed in the palace, and he was ordered outside in the morning in a courtyard that could be viewed by the whole city, for the beginning of his training under Ulfric. (High Kings and their theatrics with the public...)

He met Ulfric's son Cadmael who seemed to be very kind and just a few years older than himself. Cadmael would be training with him, unfortunately the boy's mother had died from an angry elf a few years back. It had crushed the High King, but he knew he and his beloved wife were getting up in years, it had been nearly fifty years since the dragon crisis, he would try to get as much time with Cadmael and Naruto as possible.

"So!" rang the bellowing voice of Ulfric in the courtyard, as he stood in his High King armor, with a Storm cloak General standing next to him in full armor as well, waiting to torture the two future warriors, "We will begin with strength, cardio, and then see how well you know so far of the sword, bows, and magic. I will later teach you something I know a bit of as well." he finished with a smile as he saw the boys nod. "I want you to run around the inner city ten times, then I want you lift these bad boys fifty times," the older man said with glee as his general dropped four steel blocks in front of them, each having a handle on the top.

Cadmael went straight to his exercising, but Naruto began to grow a depressing aura. But he snapped out of it when he heard his new father figure shouting obscenities at him. 'Is this... Normal?' Naruto thought as he started running around the city. **"No, but I like it"** his tenant replied with a gleeful evil cackle.

* * *

 **Four Years Later!**

* * *

Ulfric in the past few years had been growing older, and was able to fight and move less, but he still made time for training the boys and dealing with the growing threats abroad. At least he had faithful generals so far to keep the borders from falling.

He was happy with Cadmael's growing strength and power, and was excited for his young boy to be the High King of Skyrim soon enough. Maybe he could retire and spend a few years in relative peace, as his son dealt with the ropes.

If Cadmael was impressive, Naruto's progress was absolutely amazing! The boys each were good at fighting and were true warriors, but Naruto became better with sword and shield faster, he could fight with a war hammer or battle ax just as easy. He became one of the best marksman in perhaps all of Skyrim. And not only were his magicka reserves off the roof, but he was able to take guidance about Chakra under Kurama, and oh yeah, he became well familiar with the fox.

* * *

 **Flashback!**

* * *

"So, why'd you want to see me?" the blonde asked happily, as he had just learned a few hours ago about his magicka abilities, and that Ulfric was personally going to get him all the magic books his army could find.

" **Well, not only do you appear to have amazing magic potential in this world, in your body though you have a lot of chakra, and I can help you train in it, you could be a force to be reckoned with in this world."** the fox spoke in nonchalance.

The boy though was ecstatic, "That would be great!"

The fox nodded thoughtfully, **"My names Kurama by the way,"** Naruto nodded, holding a hand to shake its giant nail like he had years before, "Nice to meet you Kurama-sensei!" he said happily.

Then Kurama coughed a little, **"cough' cough' I'm of the female gender by the way..."**

Needless to say, Ulfric and his Generals were confused when in real life the blonde boy started having massive nosebleeds.

* * *

 **Flashback end!**..

* * *

So for the four past years, our blonde haired hero trained in hand to hand combat under Ulfric a percentage of the time, and his top generals with Cadmael. He trained his magicka under a few trusted elves in the dark elf district of the city. He had bow training and advice from a few hunter companions that were visiting Windhelm from Whiterun. And now, the boy had ridiculous strength and chakra training from Kurama, he was set to learn thousands of the jutsu Kurama had seen in her long long life, including the Hiraishin and Rasengan of his father, whom he learned about along with his mother. He couldn't have been more proud the day he learned about them and their hopes for him. He vowed he would make a name for himself in this world.

On a random occurrence one day, Naruto and Cadmael had been practicing as always. Ulfric had come out to watch them, as he smirked at the gathering crowd that always formed as people had become aware of the two crown princes that had been training for the past few years, they had started making it a regular occurrence to sit around, drink, and bet on the results of the spar they were watching. The best part is that together, Naruto and Cadmael were forces to be reckoned with, they were the perfect team, with Cadmael being headstrong and a berserk fighter, and Naruto being the cool and focused fighter, they could take down any guard, bandit, creature they wanted to. And so fighting against each other would always be interesting as there was never a similar result.

Yes, our blonde savior has already taken down bandits as well! In fact, he was proud of his first kill as it couldn't have been better for him.

* * *

 **Flashback!**

* * *

Naruto and Cadmael had been given a first assignment by their father, though Naruto was thirteen and Cadmael fifteen, they were strong enough to fight against a whole platoon of Windhelm city guard. He wanted them to have their own initiation rights to see if they had come along okay. He gave them a bounty, and pointed them in the direction of the cave the bandits were holed up, the boys were to take it from there.

It had been about an hour, but finally from the educated Cadmael, who was good with the maps of this world, they had found a nice place outside of the cave entrance. "So," Cadmael started, "We go in, and wipe them all out! We could pillage some of their stuff, and possibly save any hostages." Naruto nodded, "Alright then Cad, lets go!" he spoke with glee as he and his brother climbed into a bush big enough for the both of them.

"Alright, The best plan of action is for you to snipe them off I suppose, you got this man?" the Nord prince asked his Jinchurikii brother. Naruto nodded, as he took off his back a nicely crafted Storm-cloak modeled bow. Black strands of horse hair, and Grey carved out wood enchanted to be stronger than an ordinary bow. He pulled an arrow from his quiver, focusing it and smirking as he saw the tri-pronged metal end he crafted himself line up with a bandits head. Pulling back and letting it fly, it went straight through the bandits head with ease, "To easy." he scoffed to himself.

Putting his bow back, and forming a shadow clone, the clone transformed into a rat and ran into the cave. The two started making strategies while pillaging from chests and the dead bandit outside the cave. Naruto stopped a second and started explaining the layout of the cave, "Seems to be nearly twenty bandits, all wanting protection with each other since they've been cracked down on by the successful Nord government. The worse part is there is a female hostage, and five male bandits are um... Making plans..." he finished in a pissed voice, and smirked at seeing Cadmael just as angry.

"Time to protect a Nord woman's honor," Cadmael said in glee, as he poisoned the tip of his sword, Naruto just nodded, making two more shadow clones to guard outside the cave. Pulling out a sword in his right hand, and focusing flame magic in his left hand, he continued, "You ready?"

Cadmael nodded, "Yea, but that's still such a weird way to fight, sorry just had to tell you." he finished with nonchalance. Naruto gained a tic mark, "Shh." he finished as they slowly crept into the dark cave.

Following their plan, Naruto put away his weapons randomly and transformed into the bandit from outside. He started walking into the rest of the cave nodding to other bandits, when he had made it to the chamber where the girl was being held, and the five bandit leaders were discussing her uncomfortable fate.

Noticing the random male grunt walking up, the main leader spoke up, "What is it Rii'sad?" he asked without care, "We were just going to have some fun with her," he said as he kicked the woman in bindings down, causing most of the men to laugh.

Except for "Rii'sad" as he quickly put on a dark angry face. "Well, I didn't mean to inconvenience you." he said, as he turned around and took out a piece of paper and wrote a kanji on it, finishing he placed it on the door as the door turned a purple tint. "I couldn't let the rest of your bandits inconvenience us," the man finished as a poof of smoke overtook them all. When it was finished they could only laugh as they saw a random kid appear.

"So, Rii'sad was slain by a boy, you have steel armor, isn't that a bit heavy punk?" the Leader spoke, causing all of the men to laugh, besides the female tied up and an extra female bandit who sat at a table with a neutral expression. Naruto had just noticed the female bandit but acted as if he was ignoring her to focus on the males.

Pulling out his generic steel sword, and lighting a fire in his left hand, he spoke with Kurama's chakra lacing his voice, **"He was, and your next."** This had caused all the bandits to cower in fear, the females to widen their eyes and try to get away as well.

In a flash of speed the bandits could not follow, four of the men had their heads swiftly chopped off. The leader managed to get out, "W-Who are you?" he asked as the whole cave reverberated with a large **BOOOM**. "Hmm," the blonde boy spoke slowly, "Seems that Cadmael obliterated your bandit army."

At this, the Nord bandit leader, the female bandit, and the woman on the ground were all taken aback, thinking of all the strong warriors being obliterated at once. "And, your next." the boy said slowly with a smirk, as demonic aura rose behind him, "Too bad you wont get into Sovngarde" With that, a final chop of the head did the bandit leader in.

"If this is what a bandit can do, pfft to easy." the boy said sadly, almost ignoring the two females. Turning to the only bandit left, he spoke calmly, "Were you forced into this?"

The woman widened her eyes, but nodded. He nodded back and noticed her beauty for the first time, the flowing blonde hair, even with the blood present on her, the jade embedded fur armor hugging her curves, her tight D cups- 'STOP IT NARUTO' he thought to himself as he started hitting himself with the blunt of the sword, confusing both of the people in the room with him.

He took the privacy seal off the door, and let Cadmael in. He had wiped the bandits out with just swipes of his war-hammer and an explosive arrow given to him by Naruto. They unbounded the girl, and Naruto explained the female bandits situation. Needless to say, they pillaged the hell out of the big cave, and brought the women to safety in Windhelm.

Ulfric couldn't have been more proud, they acted like true Nord's with their bravery and honor, especially on a first fight.

* * *

 **End Flashback**

* * *

The two boys had settled down to drinking some ale for themselves, as Ulfric had allowed it frequently. The old man had really gone from a warrior in his old days to a perverted drunk. Needless to say, he hired the bandit girl a hefty sum, giving her safety, but when she thanked him with a hug, he blushed a bright red with a drip of nose getting into his white beard.

"So boys," The old man came up and asked, "How you feeling?"

Cadmael nodded, "Like a Nord Warrior, I'm ready to be High King!" he said with a cheer.

Naruto followed with a grin, "I could already be a Storm-cloak General Ulfric-jiji!"

Ulfric nodded with a genuine smile, it made him proud that the next generation was willing to fight and protect what he and his friend Gal-mar had fought for. It made him almost sad to have many of his friends and companions gone.

"Well, we'll see, wont we?" He said with another grin as the boys nodded.

Before Ulfric could go do some important paperwork, the sky and land shook, but then everything settled. He went up to the boys again, "Are you two okay?" He asked with concern present in his voice.

Cadmael nodded while Naruto gave them a questioning look, "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Asked Cadmael puzzled, Ulfric also wanting to know. Naruto shook his head quickly, "The voice that happened during that, DOVAHKIIN!"

Cadmael was puzzled while Ulfric was looking at the young jinchuuriki, eye twitching, body shaking. So those old crones were still alive, or they had descendants, or something!

"Come with me boys," Ulfric said, leading them into the palace. They followed him as he went next to his palace throne. He got into the chest he always had safeguarded by ten guards almost constantly.

He brought out a map, a black cloak, a sword, and an amulet of some sort. "Father, what's all this?" Cadmael asked.

Ulfric looked at his son, and his adoptive son with a smile. "Well, it seems Naruto is destined for greatness more so than I thought." This made Naruto and Cadmael look at each other in a questioning look.

Ulfric first handed Naruto the cloak, "It seems my boy, the graybeards have summoned you up to high Hrothgar! They are an ancient and old order, that practice the way of the voice. Dragon speak, or the Thu'um. It seems that you have a once in a life time chance here, hopefully they will train you. They use it for peace though. Anyway, It's a dangerous trek if you want to go and speak to them." The old man said, as he continued to hand him the stuff he pulled out and kept rambling.

He eventually calmed down and Naruto spoke calmly, "I'll go see about this then, can I bring someone with me to help be safe?" He asked neutrally. Ulfric nodded with a smile, "Alright, one person."

Naruto nodded, "I want to bring Erika!" he said with obvious cheer. Ulfric almost face faulted, 'Ugh, her!'

"Alright," He said, grin showing, inside he was in a fury. Erika was the same guard he had that was at one point the bandit. She wasn't bad or untrustworthy and she'd lay her life down for Naruto, but she was just so damn hot! Ulfric really enjoyed her company.

Naruto nodded, "I'll go on my way then," He said as he hugged Ulfric and Cadmael and went to get ready for the trip.

The next day found Naruto with steel armor on, with the black cloak covering the steel, he also wore the Amulet of Talos, and had the sword on a hilt showing on his waist, it turned out to be a dragon-bone sword.

They were being seen off by the High King, Cadmael, His top general, the city guard and random citizens. Waving, they hopped into a carriage. Luckily for them, it was a shorter ride to the small town of Ivarstead than they thought they would have.

"FINALLY," the cry of a female voice was heard, "That shit was too long!"

Naruto sweat-dropped looking at his guardian, "Wow, around Ulfric, you almost seem normal and young." he finished with a grin as he kept walking through the small but moderate sized town.

Erika glared at him but kept walking and put on a grin as they were nearing the beginning of their trek up the mountain. "YEAH! HERE WE COME!" she shouted, shoving Naruto in-between her bosoms, enjoying every moment of making Naruto blush bright red in front of the confused townsfolk.

'I'm going to die before I make it to the graybeards' Naruto blandly thought, **"BWAHAHAHA"** he heard the cackle in his head before he sighed some more and then grinned a bit, 'This will be fun though.'

"You ready Ru?" his flirty protector asked before he nodded and they started walking up the path of the mountain.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later**

* * *

If one were to be on the building top of High Hrothgar, they could see with all confusion, a small blond haired boy in a black robe carrying a curvy woman in tight leather armor slowly, as they made their way up the mountain.

"Naruto, what's taking so long?" The ex-bandit asked with a grin as she just enjoyed bugging Naruto. He just managed a bored sigh, "I expected this to be easier, but with the oncoming bears, the wave of wolves, and that one troll who tried to sell us his bunny, It was harder than everyone led on."

Erika could only sweat-drop at this thought Naruto had the whole time, everyone said the trek would be lethal. She just grinned and got off his back when they made it to the top. Cerulean looked into Ocean blue as the Jinchurikii and Guard looked at each other and nodded heading in the building.

Entering, they saw it was a quiet and warm monastery compared to the blasted cold blizzard outside. They were met with four old men, each seemingly wise in Naruto's mind. Each seemingly a bit homosexual in the bandits mind. They wouldn't blush for anything! She could get the High King to blush by just standing there!

"Hello, young Dovahkiin. We have been expecting you." The main old leader seemed to have said.

"Hello," Naruto spoke, "What is a Dovahkiin, and why did you summon me and my guard here?" He motioned to his protection. The old monk nodded to her, as she nodded back, the man began.

"We are the descendants of the last graybeards, and so on. Men taught by the older generation the way of the Thu'um or the voice. Many thousands of years ago, dragons ruled this world, men looked to them as gods and they were brutal to humanity. Dragons had the Thu'um from the beginning, and the misused it to bring harm to humanity. The god Kynareth felt pity on the races of humanity, the beast folk, the mer, and humans alike. She had the dragon, and second child and brother of Akatosh and Alduin, Paatharnaux to teach man the Thu'um. Maybe one day you can meet the dragon Paatharnaux, for now all I can tell you is that Paatharnaux sensed you, and you are Dovahkiin. You have a dragons soul, so if you killed one, you could take the soul and learn just from that. But since the dragon crisis ended over fifty years ago, it will take you a bit longer to learn, but you will still be a natural when we show you the words of the Thu'um language. Would you like to train under us Naruto? This will take a few years, but you may be allowed to go and venture out in the mountains and the neighboring city of Whiterun for a two week vacation every six months in the training if you wish."

Erika was absolutely amazed, she just stared at the young boy, blushing knowing how strong he was going to be, and she had to fight her own Nord urges of strength.

Naruto was not able to say anything, he was shocked but he had Kurama to calm him down, **"Calm down kit and take this chance"**. "I-I of course will accept this amazing opportunity." Naruto said calmly earning nods from his new greybeard-sensei.

The Greybeard nodded, "I am Arngeir, this was the previous leader's name, I took it as a memory to him, he had trained the previous and thought to be last dragon-born."

Naruto nodded, "Is the Dragon-born still alive somewhere since it's only been fifty years?" he asked with curiosity growing. The greybeard nodded, "All in due time young Dovahkiin, let's begin your training."

Naruto nodded with a grin, as they all walked out to the courtyard to begin his Dovahkiin training.

* * *

 **Five years Later! (the last big time skip)**

* * *

Over the cliff near High Hrothgar, one shadowed figure was standing over the edge of a rock, staring at the big huge bustling city of Whiterun. The graybeard's had told him of White-runs early days of nearly fifty years ago. Whiterun was a bustling city then, but it was important they had a wall to protect their people. They still had an inner and outer wall it seemed, but the humans had started to spread outside the city. Homes were being built in the once dangerous fields behind dragons-reach, the giants, mud crabs, and bandits that once littered the landscape were being attacked out of the area by the newly equipped Storm-cloak armies that ran Whiterun under their Jarl who had died recently and past the throne to his son Brynjar who was only seventeen.

Luckily, this Jarl Brynjar had a good advisory council, A great steward who kept the culture of the city growing, A good housecarl who protected him with her life, and everything to etcetera. The way Whiterun was doing so well was the fact that they were the crown jewel in the middle of Skyrim and they had all the ease of transport.

'Well, how about I go say hello to my old friend,' Naruto thought with a grin, he was eighteen now, and the graybeard's had made him eat nutritionally and had him complete his training by delving deep into ruins and fighting draugr's all day. He was well toned and had great muscles, he didn't show them off though, as he wore mainly black with orange highlights carved in, daedric armor that he had earned in one of his many 'Training' quests. He just sealed his daedric helmet and shield into one of his wrist seals. He left his swords and his bow hanging on his sides and back. He stepped a few feet back, and then jumped off the cliff, aiming himself straight at the town center of Whiterun.

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!" he cheered as he continued free falling. 'Erika would have so much fun!' he thought to himself cheerfully, only to have his fun cut in. **"NO, IT'S A GOOD THING SHE'S GONE, SHE'S SAFE AT THE PALACE, BUT YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!"** Kurama shrieked, making Naruto laugh some more as he mild mannerly continued to fall with ease, 'No sexy, we'd have some real fun if the throat of the world were taller!' Naruto thought as he laughed in reality. The Fox just shook it's head, ' **idiot'** it thought with a strange amount of fondness.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, On the balcony of Dragons-reach...**

* * *

Jarl Brynjar had just escaped from his nagging advisory council, "Bla bla bla, bandits this, you must marry to preserve the throne that," he listed off ignoring his housecarl who was watching him with a glare.

"Jarl, you must be more considerate about the responsibility of this beautiful city." She said holding back an irritated tone, she cared to much to be mean to him.

He went up to her and held her hands, "But Meredith," he started, looking at her. She was truly beautiful to him, she was an elf, high elf even but he didn't care. She had rather pale skin, and black hair running down her armored back, her distinctive red eyes cutting fondness or glaring at him. Either way, the eyes were amazing. "I don't like the responsibility, pfft the council making me marry, it's like I'm an important High king, pfft, I'm jarl." He jabbered, as he lifted her up making his housecarl shriek, and he ran and launched himself in the air, "WOOOOOOOOOO!" he cheered, while she swore she was going to torture him in public.

Midair, the young Jarl caught a wire with his hand as they started gliding down to the shopping district. He was told by his grandfather at one point, that the shopping district used to only house about four to seven stalls, but since then the district was now that, an entire district devoted to shopping and ware selling. There were over thirty stalls of all kinds.

He set down Meredith as they started walking through the town looking at the progress, and business rush. They stopped and turned when they heard a crash and noticed smoke rising. Rushing to the scene, one different word came from two different mouths, "Buddy!" the Jarl cheered, as his protector could only mutter, "Menace..."

Naruto started walking out of the stall he had just wrecked only to be punched by an imperial woman, "Oooohhh" most of the vendors and the Jarl said as he got decked in the face with ease. "I-I see It's not my day," Naruto muttered in pain.

"NOT YOUR DAY?" the Imperial woman yelled at him, adding further embarrassment, "you just wrecked my lively hood..." she said with a little disappointment in the end.

The blonde hero stood up and waved his arms frantically, which made the scene look funnier as the man in daedric armor was cowering under a generic shop keeper in an apron, "I'll pay for all your damages," the young man spoke calmly as he handed her a coin purse.

Looking inside the bag, she stared at him incredulously, "A-Are you sure?" she asked timid. But he waved her off with a smile, and was shocked when she ran up to him and started giving him a passionate kiss. 'I-I wish this would happen every day,' he thought as he fell to the ground with a blush, hearing an evil cackle he groaned, **"BWAHAHA, me to kit, me too!"**

He stood up and dusted himself off, "Nice to meet you, miss ?" he inquired only to notice with a grin the blush on the young vendors face, "Miss Antonia, Can I inquire the name of my generous benefactor?" she asked with another hard to notice blush.

He grinned and shook her hand, "Naruto Uzumaki at your service!"

She gasped, "The Dovahkiin Uzumaki?" he just groaned some more while Kurama laughed some more. Yes, unfortunately everyone knew who he was. The adopted son of the high king, and the next known dragon-born.

"I'll see you around," He said as he pecked her on the lips and practically shuffled away, causing people to crowd around her and ask questions only for her to blush more. Naruto crashed into his friend, "BRYNJAR!" he shouted with a grin.

The Jarl grinned back, "DOVAHKIIN!" This causing Naruto to groan more, causing Brynjar and Meredith to laugh a bit on his account.

"Well, did you hear about this "international peace treaty" your brother has proposed, and the meetings that follow?" the Jarl asked with a questioning gaze, only to get a nod and sigh from Naruto.

"Yeah, It's only been a year since we've lost Ulfric-jiji and I saw Cadmael once, I hope he's been doing okay with constant stress on his mind and losing his old man as well." Naruto spoke in monotone, it had been a year since Ulfric Storm cloak had past peacefully around the age of one hundred, and it was an okay occasion, but even Naruto had been berating himself over missing the mans final breaths.

Brynjar just nodded in understanding, "So I don't suppose you'll go with us to the meeting in a week? We have to get prepared and go tomorrow!" he finished with a grin as he saw Naruto nod.

"I'll move with your caravan," Naruto assured the Jarl and they nodded as they started to stroll around the city talking about plans.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, In Hammerfell!**

* * *

"So, an International Peace Treaty..." This came in a hoarse voice from a younger man, who had dark skin, but a Red guard tint. He was also bald, but it didn't fit with his tribal tattoos, Arabic type piercings, and the Hammerfell pants and shoes he wore. On each side of him, two curved Hammerfell swords were placed. That was all he needed in combat he felt. Standing up, he nodded to his second in command, "Let my father know that I will be the attendee for our nation in this meeting, the Prince will bring us glory." he nodded as the man nodded back, "Yes Prince Atooluk!" the man shouted as he bowed and left the room.

The prince known as Atooluk started to get prepared for the negotiations, but doing combat rituals wouldn't hurt he thought, as he started to devour the heart of a rabbit. 'Blessings unto the desert warriors' he thought with a grin.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, In the Imperial City!**

* * *

"So," the Imperial Emperor continued, " I want you to go to represent us in the peace conference Princess Margot, I want it to be clear that we will be great allies of the rebels, but I want it clear we will not let them walk all over us." he finished. They were in a hall, surrounded by their Imperial court. His daughter Margot nodded, "Yes father, I will be a shrewd but kind diplomat."

With that, he nodded at her, as she went on her way to get ready for the long trek to the peace conference in Windhelm. 'Hopefully it wont be so dangerous being in that territory.' she thought with a sigh, not liking the idea of being the diplomat for the Empire.

Back in the room, a different discussion was going on. "So, am I to believe that you had soldiers build themselves up in several Skyrim forts?" the Emperor said with a bit of fury laced in his voice. If it wasn't bad enough he was a new Emperor, but his generals and his senate were going behind his back, and sending literal legions into Skyrims forest. He had tried to make this civil war over as the Empire had lost Skyrim in the past, and they had to focus on the Elves aggression at hand, but his Empire was full of corrupt senators and soldiers.

"If I may be so bold, but to implore my thoughts mighty emperor?" spoke a random senator, causing the Emperor to groan but nodded for him to continue, 'I swear to Tiber Septim, I will murder these bastards.'

Somewhere in a Ninja village, a lone blonde woman with a big bust was looking over more paperwork and she sneezed. 'Hmm, someone must be taking on my feelings about annoying bastards, pfft, I swear i'm gonna kill that stupid council soon,' she thought evilly as she continued to drink sake and do paperwork in peace late into the night.

* * *

 **Meanwhile In the Palace of Kings**

* * *

'So... A big conference of all the races from each of their nations and empires in the next few days, pfft, shit's gonna break down.' was the only logical thought from High King Cadmael, dressed in his fathers similar fancy High King armor, with the Jagged Crown sitting on his head, and an embering sword by his side. 'But I did this to myself," he thought with a sigh.

"So, Erika," He said with a grin, "Bet your excited for your little lover boy to be here, all grown up."

She glared at him, "FUCK YOU!" then stomped off to her private room.

He just stared at her confused, then at a guard. The guard shrugged, "Eh, I used to be a bandit like her, but then I took a job here, did my time, its a much more stable wage, and I spend more time with my family..." he said.

You could hear a pin drop as the whole palace hall was silent, Cadmael just sitting, right eye twitching at the guard, "shut up and commence preparations for the Peace meeting... OR I'll kill you," he said, glaring kindly.

The guard shut up and walked away to do guard detail like a good little guard. 'Pf-ft, Negotiations are gonna break quickly,' the High King thought as he slowly retired to bed, all the while not knowning that the Uzumaki storm was coming home.

* * *

 **Thought I'd end it here.**

 **AHA I liked the Mei reference in the end...**

 **(SO yeah... Guards and their little guard duty, ugh!)**

 **Thanks!**


	2. A blast for the past!

**I WAS JUST SO EXCITED TO GET THIS CHAPTER DONE, I WANTED TO!**

 **This chapter will delve a bit into the past of several characters to see influences in their life.**

 **And it will show Naruto's recent interaction with the leaf village!**

 **Ulfric: I WILL READ THESE MANLY AND HONORABLE NORD DISCLAIMERS! -Disclaimer starts here- Naruto nor Elder Scrolls is owned by TiberSeptim. But Talos owns the light in our souls! -drinks some ale-**

 **Naruto: ugh... Jiji, please... Control your drinking...**

 **Ulfric: FIGHT ME YOU LITTLE MILK DRINKER!**

 **Naruto: WAIT WAIT HIGH KING JIJI PL-**

 **Ulfric: FUS RO DAH! -Naruto is knocked back into Erika who was drinking some black briar mead-**

 **Erika: BASTARDS, THIS WAS THE GOOD STUFF!**

 **Ulfric: SORRY SEXY LA- WAIT PLEASE, IM SORRY!**

… **While an Old Ulfric loses his manhood, lets go to the story then!**

 **Naruto: I totally agree, it's all about me!**

 **Erika: You're next Blondie!**

 **... Um okay... On to the story!**

* * *

 **Hammerfell (Atooluk's story!)**

* * *

A short eight year old boy was running around his desert village. His black hair and features were hidden well under a redguard cloak that he wore. He was running to the cities royal palace, his fathers castle that was erected in the sand.

As he continued to run, he ignored both the looks of undivided love or respect, and the looks of hatred mainly from his fathers enemies. He sighed while running, 'Those idiots who show my father respect show me as much hatred as they show to the Imperials and Elves'.

He was struck out of his thoughts as he felt himself run into something big. This big thing turned around and was unfortunately Mahad, one of his fathers main political enemies. The big man grinned and picked the boy up by his collar.

"Well, It seems that a little punk doesn't know to not mess with the future king." The man bellowed out with a hoarse voice and a disgusting grin. The young boy smirked with relished pride and stupidity, "You crowns are a bunch of sissies, you represent nothing that the Red-guard truly hold dear!"

This caused the bigger man to grunt, "Fuck you brat!" he yelled as he threw the boy against a nearby stone foundry. Atooluk's world slowed to a halt as he felt the immediate pain from the throw, his bones cracking under the force of the blow, his left knee twisting sickly, and blood being forced from his mouth. This scared the men as they ran from the scene, leaving the boy to the civilians to start rushing the boy to his home. Needless to say, the boy healed slowly and kept a limp in his knee, his pride shattered throughout his young adulthood. The incident and injuries left caused him to be unpopular to the majority of the civilians that had once prided him as the future leader of Hammerfell.

As the boy grew, his front grew as well. With literally no one to show compassion and brotherly respect besides his future second in command Ahmad, the young prince became twisted inside and dark, and second guessed every decision that he came across. He indulged in parties growing up, and was rude to everyone in a sick and demented way. (Gaara rude in part one almost) The worst part was he wasn't just a lone pervert reading a book, he went into the prostitution district at age fourteen and had got what he wanted without remorse or care, this causing most of the regular female population to start hating him with a passion. The king was truly worried about his child, but was busy with his kingdom and growing border troubles.

* * *

 **Imperial City! (Margot's Story) (It's pretty boring, ugh royal children and being brats.)**

* * *

The princess of the Imperial Empire had a lavish and easy lifestyle. She had an amazing education compared even to the greybeard's perhaps, with Magic training in the morning, Elven studies in mid-afternoon, Combat in the late afternoon, and regular studies in the early evening.

With all of this education, she still felt empty inside all throughout growing up into the beautiful young woman she was, and beautiful indeed she was. She could give any big beautiful Nord woman a run for their money, with her chocolate brunette hair running to her waist, her beautiful Imperial dress she wore constantly that hugged her curves she gained from her harsh training, she was indeed the Imperial princess.

Every man, even her father or brothers couldn't stop blushing when they saw her in combat, she was truly a temptress with the sword and with her own words. There was probably no man who could outwit her, or so she thought.

* * *

 **Jarl Brynjar's Story! (I really love this OC! I felt I made his intentions are usually always noble and innocent, he is like a Skyrim Naruto if Naruto wasn't sent to Skyrim...)**

* * *

Brynjar grew up in a moderate life, his father was the Jarl of Whiterun, the proud crown jewel of Skyrim and the center of commerce and trade in the past few years. The boy grew up with the respect of everyone, not being the son of the Jarl that could tend to happen, but people became enamored with his great respect to everyone he met, and the innocent aura he exerted constantly.

His father was born under the last name Gray-Mane, but to spare his son in the harsh feelings the Gray-Mane's and Battle-Born's had with each other following the Skyrim civil war, named his son Brynjar Peace-Shield. An odd name to many who heard it, but to the Jarl of the past, he saw his son as a bridge to peace for all of Skyrim and a Shield for the citizens who wished for peace. Brynjar's charisma and character was known all the way in the Imperial City, as dignitaries chose to stay in Whiterun often, it being a city becoming of progress and power.

Growing up, Brynjar was faced with constant threat, starting in his own city as he was a good target of bullying by the Battle-Born children. Eventually he stood up for himself and got respect from his own bullies. A few years after training hard and with many bandit raids and fights he had committed, Brynjar was inducted into the National Storm-cloak army as a Snow-Hammer. This greatly confused the Jarl and Brynjar especially, as the Rank of Snow-Hammer provided the future Jarl to be able to command twenty five to thirty five men. "WHY WOULD YOU BE A SNOW-HAMMER at a young age?" shouted his father. Brynjar shook his head, shrugging his shoulder's, "Who knows?" was his non-chalant reply.

Back in Windhelm, Ulfric wasn't unhappy, as Brynjar provided much more than they expected. When Brynjar's new unit arrived in Whiterun, the first thing Brynjar did was order the unit to prepare combat against a Giant camp in the plains outside of Whiterun. Gaining glory quickly, Brynjar's unit became the symbol of driving the creatures and monsters out, and showing Nord strength and honor.

Not to mention during this time, he met one of his future best friends.

* * *

 **FLASH BACK IN A FLASH BACK!**

* * *

"Alright soldiers!" Came the shout of a sixteen year old commander Brynjar, "Archers, aim for the giant's vision, everyone else charge for the feet and knock them bloody down!"

As the men and women Storm-cloak began their charge under their illustrious leaders eye, they were sent into a forced stop as the charging giants were knocked back in a smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared, the Giants and Nord army were shocked to see one man standing before them.

The men were thinking of this mans power, while the women were thinking how cute he was with those whisker marks on his face! His spiky tuft blonde hair, his confident cerulean blue eyes, and his sun kissed skin with his whisker marks were visible to the soldiers.

"Hello, Naruto Uzumaki at your service!" Naruto said with confidence as he turned away from them and noticed the Giants charging once again.

'Hmm, easy enough' the blonde thought with a grin.

Channeling chakra in his hands, the young man charged at the Giant's while the Storm-cloaks hollered for his safety.

"You're finished my friends, you shouldn't have been so rude!" the blonde shouted, " **Oodama Rasengan!** "

What followed was two Giant's dead in a crater, Storm-cloak jaws dropping, and one Snow-Hammer with a neutral expression on his face, "Hmm, Interesting" was all he said. This only caused several soldiers to be confused, and they were all ordered back to Whiterun for rest and relaxation.

They all left as Brynjar walked to Naruto, "How about we talk?" He suggested earning a nod from the new unknown blonde in a black cloak.

They soon became best friends, almost inseparable as Brynjar was even invited up to High Hrothgar. Needless to say, This caused a lot of curiosity in Brynjar, and stress in Arngeir with the constant pranking the two younglings were involved in. Heck, who's kidding, Brynjar loved the pranks!

* * *

 **BACK TO NARUTO! (WOOOOOOOO!)**

* * *

'YES!' a cheerful blonde thought with glee, 'My second vacation!' he continued as he got into his daedric armor he earned six months ago. He had a full year of Greybeard training, and he would return but for now he would go explore the landscape some more.

Saying his goodbyes to the greybeard's with a promise to return, he bounded out of the warm building, bouncing on the balls of his heels. He found a nice cliff overlooking Whiterun and sat down, 'I'm coming in fox.' he thought quickly as he meditated in a snap.

He awoke to see the new environment Kurama had, it was like a bigger version of Skyrim, and Kurama was just as big, towering free over the land. The only difference was a seal kanji collar the big fox wore.

"Hey Kurama!" Naruto said with excitement present in his voice.

" **Hello, why so excited kit?** " the fox added lazily as it was slumped in a laying down position next to a miniature Whiterun.

"Well, I'm always excited to see your beautiful fur!" the blonde said obliviously. This caused the Fox to blush hard though, ' **Good thing my chakra fur is already orange, ugh he doesn't know or care.** '

" **Anyway what do you want?** " the Fox spoke glaringly in a good shielding way.

"Well, I was wondering if you could teach me the teleportation technique you used?" The blonde asked thoughtfully. Kurama looked thoughtful a moment before nodding, the fox put a nail to the boys head as a light blasted from the both of them. The memories in his mind of the move, Naruto nodded with ease.

"Thanks Kura-Chan!" Naruto said with more excitement not noticing the orange fur turn red. ' **FUCK him** ' the fox thought closing its eyes.

Seeing his partner and tenant closing her eyes, Naruto shrugged and left his friend to sleep.

Back in reality, he smelled the cold breezing air and wiped the snow away from his eyes. He then performed a few hand seals while channeling a bit of nine tailed chakra. With focus evident in his eyes he sharpened his right hand's nails into it's Kyuubi form. He then performed the ram seal and slashed the air in-front of him. Taking only a second he paused and sighed when he saw the black hole appear in front of him. Stepping in, his vision slowed down as he was brought forward in a wormhole.

On the other side of the worm hole, the bustling village of Konoha was in relative peace as the sun shone brightly over the faces of the five kage. The peace quickly wiped out with the hole appearing in the main market district and a young man being shot out of it.

The people stared in shock at the boy as the hole disappeared. "Ugh, overshot it..." the young man muttered out loud. He was quickly being looked at upon by the owner and daughter of the unfortunate ramen stand he crashed in.

"Who is- N-Naruto-Kun?!" came a shrieking voice. This caused Naruto to gasp and jump up in a defensive position. Seeing the owner of the voice, he blushed a moment and put his sword he had unsheathed away.

"Good to see you Ayame-Chan!" the young man bellowed.

The owner Ichiraku and his daughter were in complete shock, this boy who was their favorite customer years ago, the one they thought was dead, or kidnapped had returned. "What are you doing here like this? We thought you were kidnapped or worse!" the shop man practically shouted.

This made the blonde haired hero pause a minute, "BWAHAHAHA, that's a good one!" he said as he stood up, "I'll visit for your ramen soon, perhaps I should alert the authorities of my return though." he responded to the father and daughter who nodded, "See-ya soon Naruto." the man muttered as Naruto grinned and waved before putting his greybeard cloak fully on, covering his features and armor continued leaving in a shun-shin to the Hokage tower in the distance.

'That boy, glad he is okay...' the older man thought as he and his daughter cleaned up the crashed mess.

On his way to the tower, Naruto had already sensed the Anbu presence following him, but then they had the audacity to show themselves fully and command him. "Halt, you have entered the village without permission, you are to be detained and interrogated, what say you in your defense?" the Anbu leader shouted at him.

"Oh, Neko-san, is that anyway to treat the villages Jinchurikii?" the cloaked young man shouted back at her as they continued to blur in a speed no ordinary jonin could see. 'Plus, what's with stealing the guards lines?' Naruto added in his mind with a grin, eliciting a small chuckle from Kurama.

The woman behind the mask face faulted and hit a metal pole, eliciting "ouch-es" from her comrades as they chose to help her instead of following the cloaked man.

'Finally, I made it to jiji's' the blonde thought happily, **"True, but be careful, seems they think your an invader."** Kurama spoke up causing Naruto to nod. 'No problem there Kura-Chan!' Naruto thought with cheer, he could feel the mental growl and decided to not press on it.

He came upon the tower, choosing to drop down in front of the entrance and to start walking in a brisk calm pace to the Hokage's office. Along the way, Shinobi tried to stop him but he knocked them out with chops to their chunin necks.

He then arrived at the secretary, who was a younger woman with short black hair who seemed to be coddling a little pig. "Hello, may I speak with the Hokage?" the man in the black cloak asked with an air of politeness, respect, and was showing her an innocent aura intent making her calm down immensely.

"I'll see um sir..." she said choosing not to mess with him, 'This dude is bad, but... Tsunade's got it.'

She came back from the big door and nodded as she went back to coddling the pig and he went to the entrance. Pushing it open slowly, he caught sight of his Sarutobi-jiji on a couch relaxing peacefully in regular clothes. He then noticed a man in a green and red kimono and vest haori with big gedo sandals, and a big headband with the kanji for 'oil' covering parts of his big white hair mane. He turned his eyes to the right of himself and he noticed what appeared to be a shinobi team.

The leader was a man with gravity defying hair and a mask covering most of his face, and he appeared to be wearing standard jonin armor, but appeared as no threat as he was really just reading a strange orange book. Next to him was a boy with a short black hairstyle, mainly black clothes, shirt showing his midriff, onyx eyes and he was just standing there with a small smile trying to ease the situation. Next to him was a peculiar girl with pink hair, emerald eyes, chunin combat vest over her red kimono combat gear. She seemed to be staring at the black cloaked young man with a lot of mistrust. Next to the man reading the orange book on the other side was a young man wearing black anbu clothes, with an uchiha crest on his back and front torso, sword hanging freely off his side such as what the black cloaked blonde did with his dragon-bone sword and daedric sword. He had a long duck-butt haircut, and the blackest onyx eyes trying to stare into the cloaked mans soul, what peeved Naruto the most was his look of entitlement, he saw it plenty of times in Thalmor elves that harassed his Ulfric-jiji.

Then he turned to where the current Hokage must have been, he figured when he saw Sarutobi looking at him calmly but with an aura of defensiveness, that he must have stepped down or retired. And he was right, as he almost fell back in a massive nosebleed of proportions as he saw a blonde woman with the biggest bust he may have ever seen. All the men at one point smiled a bit, understanding his reaction.

She however was looking at him menacingly as if he were a threat, which he understood with a small amount of sympathy. He wouldn't trust someone who could outrun his soldiers either.

"Please, take a seat and explain yourself," the woman said in a calm voice pointing to a chair.

The cloaked figure nodded and slowly walked to the chair, sitting down with no emotion present especially when he was hiding his face in a genjutsu showing just a black shadow in his cloak, but let an innocent and kind aura continue to shoot out, calming down the whole room. The boy in the Anbu clothes smirked thinking this innocent chakra intent was a weakness.

'He doesn't seem bad,' The busty Hokage thought at first glance, "Who are you?" She barked in an murderous tone.

"Oh Oh! I can explain awesomely!" the cloaked figure said to their shock from hearing the neutral stranger to become so giddy. He threw the chair away standing in a rush, he then shouted causing everyone in the room including the now known Anbu Neko and her squad in the shadows to cower at his power, " **HUN KAAL ZOOR!** " he shouted, and as he did, ten ethereal spirits had shown up in front of him where he shouted, "Alright boys, I need your help for this honorful explanation!"

The Nord warriors of old sighed and then nodded with grins at the excitable dragon born, a true Nord boasted their brilliant power! The Nord warriors started grunting and chanting into a sing song pattern, " **Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin!** " As they started singing a quiet and chant filled song that amazed the two Sannin and Hokage, the cloaked boy shocked the three more when he did something similar to Jiraiya's entrances.

He summoned a shadow clone and under the smoke the clone transformed fast into a mini dragon the size of one of Jiraiya's toad summons. "I am the eternal, a Nord warrior, from Solitude to Riften, From Dragon's bridge to Shor stone! I am the Storm-cloak's fox, the black flash, Dovahkiin, the Dragon-born!" he finished, showing them enough from his cloak to see his foxy grin.

Eventually, the room was completely silent as the Nord's nodded to Naruto and vanished, but the silence was interrupted by clapping coming from the Toad Sannin who sported a grin, "Impressive my boy, I am the toad Sannin, Jiraiya! What is your name friend?"

The cloaked Jinchurikii nodded, he pulled from his cloak to let his Amulet of Talos hang loose, while he pulled his cloak back, eliciting gasps from the Older Hokage, Jiraiya and the man with gravity defying gray hair.

"N-Naruto-Kun?" the Old man gasped dropping his pipe.

"Hey there Jiji!" the young man said with a grin, as they all took in his facial features, all baby fat was removed, his jaw line was sharpened and strong, bright cerulean blue eyes and excitement mixed with neutrality making his bright smile a happy smirk. He had grown his hair longer to look a lot like the fourths, his hair was pulled up to look even more like his father with an orange headband, with the dragon thu'um for 'peace' wrote on the front of it.

He looked over and grinned at the gobsmacked busty blonde, "Well, I'm Naruto and I used to live here Hokage-sama, I hope that I've not started anything, or scared anyone."

The blonde smirked a bit, 'Polite and Handsome,'. She put her hand to her cheek for a bit looking thoughtful, "Well, My name is Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin, over there you saw the former Hokage, he retired after we sustained an invasion from a former traitor, next to him is Jiraiya a teammate of mine."

Naruto nodded with a bright smile, making the older Shinobi happy that he seemed to have grown up well wherever it was, he interjected before they could continued, "I will explain where I've grown and matured in a few minutes, care to introduce yourselves?" the young man spoke to the group of three in the corner waiting for the Hokage.

The man with the orange book gave the blonde an eye smile and snapped his orange book, "I am Kakashi Hatake of team seven, these are my cute little Chunin, Sai, Sakura and Sasuke is an Anbu, a special forces ninja." he introduced them, Sai waving with a genuine smile, Sakura nodded politely, and Sasuke just smirked and blew him off.

'Bah, he's more like that Jarl of solitude, Anbu my ass he looks standardly weak.' the Blonde thought in amusement. He chuckled a bit more hearing the Fox's laughter.

"So, care to explain your disappearance and appearance... Naruto-kun..." Tsunade started off curiously and slyly ended the sentence sensually, earning nose bleeds from the two older men on the couch and the Jonin sensei, while the three chunin his age all gave incredulous looks at the Hokage.

"Well, where to start," the Blonde began with a grin. Needless to say, all the stories he shared, from the fox's teleportation technique, to going to a world where he grew stronger and gained friends, family and companions. Learning how he became a special soldier, The Storm-cloak's Fox. A special rank just for him that meant he could practically do anything in Skyrim. Learning about his Dovah powers and the time and energy he's been putting into learning as many shinobi moves as magicka or shouts.

The older shinobi and Sai were thoroughly impressed while Sakura had a hard time believing his power, and Sasuke just scoffed, this idiot couldn't have been that powerful. Needless to say, the younger Shinobi had no help as their minds were erased from the Kyuubi, no need letting that information out now.

"Well Naruto-kun... It would be great if you could rejoin Konoha!" she said with a bright smile hoping he would join their village and bring their power up.

Naruto gave her and the two on the couch a sad smile, "The fox told me everything, you being my god parents, about my parents. I forgive you." This caused them all to give sad smiles, including Kakashi in the corner, whilst the younger shinobi were confused but let them speak.

"While I forgive you, I can't join this village... Full time..." He said, this last bit giving the older shinobi confusion but hope as well. "While I wont be here, I am choosing to go back to Nirn. I will join this villages ranks and visit occasionally, if you ever need serious help like war or invasions, you can call me." he said with a genuine smile calming and making the older shinobi smile more at his maturity.

"Well, that would be great but how would you know we needed help if you alone posses this amazing teleporting power?" Tsunade asked with a curious gaze.

Naruto gave another foxy smirk, pulling out a tri-pronged kunai making the older ones gasp once again, "I've discovered my fathers secret, in a village called Thu'um that was being built on the Skyrim border with Cyrodill, I found a blacksmith with special ebony ingot metal, of course I asked him if he could work my kunai out, and he succeeded in making them for me! I tested out their durability, and they are amazing, I then used help from Kurama about seals to formulate my own seals I think my father would have used, I was a success. So while I can not teleport through worlds with the kunai, I used seals and magic together to make a sort of tracker, just channel chakra into the kunai and I'll feel it."

This caused the three older shinobi to look really impressed but were brought out of thought, "Only thing is, I'm not The Yellow Flash, a few people I saved from bandits who saw me called me The Black Flash, mostly resulting in the black streak from my cloak and armor."

"That is most impressive Naruto-kun!" Hiruzen said with immense pride showing, causing the young man to blush.

"Indeed, you'd be a great asset," Jiraiya agreed.

"Yes, therefore it would deem appropriate to test your powers, but with how powerful you sound, perhaps the arena would be better to test you Naruto-kun." Tsunade said as she worked out the tests in her mind.

Naruto gave them a curt nod, "That would be okay, to be honest I think I should be your highest rank I can be, Anbu perhaps?"

Sasuke scoffed loudly gaining the attention, while Kakashi was a top special Tobe jonin, Sai and Sakura chunin, Sasuke had moved on to Anbu but had continued to work with them when he could.

'Who does this bastard think he is, trying to soil the Anbu reputation with weakness,' the Uchiha thought furiously. "I doubt you are Anbu level at all, the Anbu give you years of torturous missions, only the best of the best are accepted, there is no way you could be Anbu level at all!"

This caused Naruto to give him a foxy grin, "We'll just have to see then." Tsunade nodded, "Team seven, why don't you tell the Shinobi ranks to meet tomorrow afternoon at the Arena, no civilians but every free Shinobi is invited, this should be interesting." The older shinobi and the two chunin nodded at each other with smiles. Naruto just started chuckling, "This should be fun then!" he said earning nods.

"Well, why don't you go get acquainted with the village Naruto, perhaps you should take the cloak off." Hiruzen said with a chuckle.

Naruto nodded but then responded dryly, "Well with how they treated me years ago, if they remember me, I'll have to go through the same shit. What I'm more worried about is the reactions to my armor," He finished with a sheepish chuckle rubbing his head.

Tsunade furrowed her brows, "Care to show us your special armor?"

Naruto nodded, taking his cloak off quickly, every Shinobi in the room, Anbu included gasped at his choice of wear. He wore a decked out Black and Orange tinted daedric armor. He unsealed from a wrist seal under his gauntlets his helmet and shield. Putting the helmet on, they couldn't recognize his bright face under the demonic filled armor.

"This is daedric armor I had crafted myself, it was very challenging but I had finally did it! Daedra are demons..." He said with a sigh looking at their shocked faces. Quickly he sealed his toys back in his seal and covered himself with his cloak. "Was that all?" the young man asked impassively making the rest of them flinch at his change from cheerful to neutral and closed.

"Yes, you can stay at the Toyatoshi Inn tonight, you have free time for now and till tomorrow afternoon, just wander to the Arena and go to the center of the field to wait." Tsunade said earning a nod from the blonde, the rest of the shocked Shinobi exited for tomorrow.

As Naruto left to wander the village, Hiruzen sighed lighting his pipe once more, "Interesting lad," Tsunade, Jiraiya and the Anbu could only agree with his small statement, also wondering how awesome it would be tomorrow.

Naruto whistled as he walked through the bustling village with his cloak completely around him, Amulet of Talos shining in the moonlight. 'Interesting and busy place, not as big as Windhelm though.' he thought kind of missing his home. " **Indeed,"** he heard the voice quietly, feeling the mental exhaustion Kurama had.

'You okay Kura-Chan?' he inquired a bit worried. Kurama only chuckled, " **I'm fine.** "

Naruto nodded and kept walking, he finally made his way to the ramen stand of the gods! "Hey old man Ichiraku, miss me already?" he asked and chuckled at their once again shocked and happy faces.

"Well of course my boy, come on! Ramen on the house for you!" he shouted with happiness, "Just make sure to come back often!"

Naruto nodded, half thankful as he never got currency for this world. After eating until receiving a satisfied stomach, he said his goodbyes and wandered off looking for something to do, eventually finding himself in the red light district full of bars and parties. ( **AN: He's eighteen by the way to remind you all, so everyone else in the rookie twelve is the same, just different shinobi ranks..**.)

Smirking, the cloaked Jinchurikii went looking for some fun. He found it in the form of four beautiful Kunoichi.

"HURRY UP HINATA, ANKO, KURENAI!" Came a loud but beautiful voice for a ticked off blonde, 'We need to get out of here...' she thought angrily ignoring the perverted stares at her. She was decked out in a purple Kunoichi combat vest, literally purple everything **(AN:same INO as shippuden, actually that goes for Hinata, Anko, Ino, Sai, Sakura, The whole gang... Nothing literally changes about their appearance except for Sasuke, I can't handle his douche Orochimaru clothes! Most of the time, Sasuke will appear in a standard Anbu outfit, his mask ironically enough is a dragon.)**

"FINE FINE," Came a nagging voice from a beautiful woman with purple hair standing on end. "I-It's gonna be alright Ino-chan!" came a nervous voice from a young woman with pupiless eyes.

"I swear," came yet another voice, "I feel like a bad role model," said a woman with brunette hair and burgundy eyes as she thought of how she was corrupting her young student.

They didn't get any more loud drunk and party filled words out as Naruto intentionally let Ino run into him with a grin. Ino who was still angry from multiple perverts and Anko's drunken dango fights, started letting the young man have it.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU PERVERT, I SWEAR TO KAMI I WILL GO INSIDE YOUR MIND AND DESTROY YOU AND ALL YOUR MEMORIES!" She said, not letting go of anger, but shocking her drunk friends to their core.

Naruto on the other hand smirked under his cloak as he made his face into a bright smile and took his hood off, "I am sorry my fair lady to have wronged you," he bowed to her making her go silent in awe, same as her friends. "I hope you forgive me," He spoke with a sweet deep voice, conjuring some random mountain flowers from the throat of the world. In shock at never seeing these flowers, and the man acting kind to her drunken raging, she just blushed and jumped him. To her friends shock, she started making out with him... To his shock he felt bad she was drunk...

Expecting Kurama to laugh, he inquired, 'Are you okay Kura-chan?'

Still seething at that blonde bitch making out with her host, the demon incarnate just sighed, " **Yes, just don't be stupid.** "

'A little late for that,' Naruto thought with a chuckle.

Naruto got her off of him, "I trust you girls to take care of her, sorry for splitting." He said quickly and apologetically as he shun-shined to his hotel room trying to think of what just happened, he knew people were stupid when drunk, hell Ulfric-jiji would start singing 'The Age of Agression'. But he kind of liked her drunk kisses.

'UGH NARUTO YOU'RE DISGUSTING.' he thought to himself, hitting his forehead with the blunt of his sword, causing his partner to sigh and shake her head.

* * *

 **The next day!**

* * *

When Naruto modestly walked into the Arena, he was expecting a few groups of shinobi. Tsunade was gonna hear the shout of the storms after this. What he got was over a thousand shinobi watching with curious and shouting mouths.

The whole damn Arena was filled with Shinobi alone! 'Talos, Akatosh, Kynareth, Divines, Help me...' he thought In a quick prayer. Tsunade was sitting in the big Hokage box, with Hiruzen in a chair next to her left and Jiraiya on the right. After Orochimaru's failed invasion the Arena along with the rest of the village was quickly rebuilt.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have here a former potential Shinobi, who was gone from the village for a long time! But he's back and wishes to join the great fire that is Konoha! He is welcome to join us, but first we must have a test of his true skills and potential! Please give him a round of applause and be quiet as we announce his challenges!" Tsunade spoke with a loud booming chakra laced voice, earning applause and a quick quiet settling over the crowd excited to see this young mans power.

The young man himself was standing in the middle of the Arena with his cloak and amulet covering everything except his face, his face was sewn into a neutral look as he had his eyes closed in concentration.

'Ready Kyuu-Chan?' he asked with a gentle voice, " **Pf-ft, we have this won."** the Fox said with happy arrogance. "Mmmmhmmmm" Naruto muttered as he opened his eyes and they were a purple red with a slit instead of a pupil.

'Dragon mode is awesome as hell!' Naruto chided in his mind happily ignoring his tenant's grumbling about his happiness.

"Now, Naruto!" came the Hokage's booming voice again, "You are to say your own challenge you with to go through, the purpose of letting you choose your own challenge is to test your drive and will, and to test your mettle in combat, remember we will look for what we need in good Shinobi."

With the voice done reverberating Naruto nodded, and then eyed the huge audience of almost every shinobi. Eager and Cowering eyes watching his moves. Kakashi's team was aware of his power and wanted to stay away from it, besides Sasuke.

Their same fellow teams, Team's 8, 9, 10 were all aware of this young mans power.

"HIS YOUTH IS TRULY AMAZING!" came the shout that made everyone in the audience groan, "GAI SENSEI!" continued this mans look-alike student, "IF HE CHALLENGES ME, I SWEAR IF I DO NOT BEAT HIM, I WILL RUN AROUND FIRE COUNTRY FIVE TIMES!"

His sensei Gai gave him a thumbs up with a bright smile, "THAT IS VERY NOBLE LEE-KUN, IF I AM TO FIGHT HIM AND CAN NOT OVERCOME THE ODDS, I WILL RUN AROUND THE ELEMENTAL NATIONS TEN TIMES!"

"GAI SENSEI! YOUR YOUTH IS WHITE FLAMING HOT!" Lee continued with happiness and tears pouring.

"LEE!" Gai spoke with even more tears.

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

Suddenly a powerfully dark and overpowering Aura sounded from the field and everyone stared at Naruto in shock, "I can hear everyone of you, my hearing is absolutely perfect, youth freaks, please stop it, or else I'll show you my blade of youth." This was said very darkly as he pulled out his daedric sword and it began to glow a fierce red fire.

This intimidation tactic did not work, as Gai and Lee began to cheer about youth even louder...

'Ugh, I want to go back to Skyrim nooooooow..' was all Naruto thought with stress, but then groaned worse as he heard his partners cackling and then death voice, " **AHAHAHA, I want you to slay them..."**

"Will do..." The cloaked boy muttered, and then heard a peculiar yell with a grin. Well, more like the whole Arena heard. "I WAS DRUNK AND KISSED HIM!?" was all a gasping Ino could screech.

She didn't find him ugly or scary, more like he was handsome and mysterious in the cloak, but the embarrassment of kissing a random guy drunk shook her core. "Maa maa, it's okay Ino-chan, you looked to be enjoying it, and so did he!" Anko finished off with a wink as she sat by her in the stands where so many other Shinobi sat and were interested in hearing in.

Saving Ino from further embarrassment, Tsunade's voice boomed over, "So Naruto, who do you wish to fight?"

The crowd looked at the blonde cloaked boy in interest as he closed his eyes for a few minutes, "Well while I would love to slay that bowl cut menace, I'll choose sir Sas-gay Uchiha." With this said, a certain Uchiha's eyes would not stop twitching, while the crowd burst into laughter, and several fan girls were trying to check and see if he was okay.

Sasuke smirked and ignored them, choosing to launch himself from his seat, landing with a loud crash raising up smoke twenty feet from a passive Naruto.

"If it's your wish, I will certainly give you this funeral." The dark haired young man said with an arrogant smirk.

Up in the stands, the original rookie teams we all know and their former sensei along with a few other friends were sitting together shocked at the insult, half of them laughing, the other half worried about the threat of this guy. 'Don't doing anything drastic Sasuke,' Kakashi thought, as he dreaded this outcome.

"Well, I'll bet fifty Ryo on the Uchiha." Piped in Asuma Sarutobi.

"Fine!" Anko shouted sticking her hand in the fray, "Five hundred on the cloaked gaki!"

The jonin were shaking their heads with amusement watching as the two got ready for their battle, and two more were betting their savings over it.

"Alright, Naruto has chosen an opponent, here are the rules." she spoke off in a quick tone, "No Killing each other... That's about it, Sasuke your an Anbu, you can probably handle it." She finished this off in a tone without worry causing other people to sweat-drop all around.

'Or may be to much for the new kid,' thought half of the Shinobi present.

"ONE, TWO, GO!" shouted a random chunin as he phased to the audience.

The moment Go was said, Naruto threw the cloak off but kept his amulet on. Gasps and murmurs were sounded when they caught his armor. It had on the front torso an orange fox imprint, with orange highlights in the sides of the armor. They then noticed the rest of the armor was night black everywhere else. (AN: **Daedric Armor from Skyrim of course!** )

The crowd had just never seen such cared for and well made armor, the crowd was impressed. The Uchiha was just standing passive with a bored look already seeing this with the Shinobi present in the Hokage office, suddenly turning his face into a furious fire he yelled with all his might, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

The armored knight looked at him with a bored look, "Hmm? Did you say something?" Before he put his well crafted helmet on and while spewing red lightning from his sword, charged at the outraged Anbu member.

Sasuke smirked, 'This idiot knows nothing of being a Shinobi.' He thought arrogantly as he brought his own Kusanagi out while channeling black lightning from it. Looking up into Naruto's eyes, the blonde was surprised when he saw a red pinwheel instead of Sasuke's black pupil.

'Hmm, seems he's special' Naruto thought as his dragon mode eyes of a purple and red turned into pure red, as he felt his shouts could be even stronger, 'This is amazing... I've never been this far in this form...'

" **Remember what those hermit's told you though, don't let the dragon's power get to you, it's a darker magic than my chakra, that power will make you as arrogant as this Sharingan bastard**!" Kurama mentioned with anger laced at the Sharingan bastard.

Naruto nodded, 'Thanks for reminding me.'

Sasuke was taken aback by the blondes eyes though, "What are those? Their red like the sharingan, and your pupil has disappeared in the red!"

Naruto smirked at the fear hidden under his bravado, "Oh, just my dragon mode, I suppose I'll need something against you Mr. Mangekyo"

Sasuke, his team, all their friends who knew, and the spectators In the Hokage box gasped. 'When did he learn about the Mangekyo?!' Tsunade thought.

As if reading her mind, Hiruzen replied calmly, "The fox, remember?" causing Tsunade and Jiraiya to make O's with their mouth.

Naruto nodded, "Oh yes, I know all about it, but it seems in dragon mode you've already failed to cast it's Genjutsu on me..."

Sasuke's right eye twitched, 'How did he see and dispel it? I was going to make him pay in his mind for his arrogance...'

The blonde could only smirk and laugh a bit, "I know about the Tsukuyomi as well, I know quite a bit about this world." While leaving the others in panic in their own mind, he had to deal with a grumbling Kura-Chan.

" **AHEM, Excuse me, I believe it was I who told you about the ninja world! Those hermits should be thanked too, explaining to you the full power a dragon has, new shouts other Dovahkiin have not learned, you practically have the illusionary defense of a Daedric with me in you and increased power in your shouts with dragon mode, combat skills worth mentioning, magicka reserves as big as your chakra reserves, the fifty jutsu I've put in your mind. You should thank me more!** " She finished in a grumbling fit.

Naruto just sweat-dropped on the outside and charged his sword with more electricity, "HERE I COME!" he chirped awkwardly as he ran for blood.

Sasuke obliged him as he ran, dark powers brimming forth from the sword. When the swords met, time slowed down for the two as they blurred to and from, side to side, swords swinging with so much raw power that every time the swords met it shocked both of them regardless.

The genin and chunin could not see a thing, and the jonin had trouble keeping track, well besides Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Asuma and Kurenai. Asuma and Anko were just arguing about their bet during this epic sword fight all the while their friends just shaking their heads.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU BEAT ME!" Sasuke roared as he sheathed his sword quickly, and moved straight to jutsu, " **FIRE RELEASE: GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!** " he roared releasing a massive meteor at the Storm-cloak, shocking him into submission.

'Does this idiot know that he'll blow out a wall and several rows of Shinobi!?' Thought Naruto tactfully, more grunts from his foxy friend about evil Uchiha's.

In the Hokage box and in the stands, others were thinking along these lines as water affinity shinobi were preparing to block it from the others.

They were late to end the fight however as Naruto quickly brought out a mysterious kunai with a quick glint, and flicked it and after it got about twenty yards in front of the fireball, a brilliant black flash followed as he instantly appeared by the kunai taking his helmet off.

In a loud roaring shout, " **Wadren Gevild Fusk** " was called as a ball of energy just as big as Sasuke's fireball was released. Upon impact the ball of energy did as said, Block Hold Throw. The energy shot the fire backwards, slowing the motion of the fireball and making the technique obsolete.

"FIGHT LIKE A MAN COWARD!" Sasuke shouted, now losing any shred of calm.

"Gladly!" Naruto said, now hating this Uchiha and chuckling at the agreeing grunts in his head.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Was shouted as ten Naruto's charged at Sasuke.

After a few minutes Sasuke had defeated all of his clones, he had a passive look on his face as he focused on the energy in his hand. " **CHIDORI**!" shouted the Anbu as the crowd gasped, it had been an incredible fight, but that could kill the young Dovahkiin.

Naruto smirked and started channeling chakra in his own hand, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen, and older Shinobi gasping at what they saw.

Hiruzen sighed and started lighting his pipe again, "Fox, remember?" causing the two Sannin to face-fault and huff.

Starting with a long jog, the two pegged they would finish this with one blow, " **CHIDORI**!" " **RASENGAN!** "

What followed could only be described as a crater that filled the whole arena floor, it would truly take a week to fix this.

Sasuke was down on the ground gasping for air before falling unconscious, Naruto soon followed into sleep on the other side of the Arena.

Tsunade rose and clapped for the murmuring crowd to hear, "After seeing this fight, I can say Naruto would be a great Jonin or Anbu, but I believe they both need time for rest and healing, I thought there would be two challenges or more I would pick, but I believe the contestant has proven sufficient and will be a great addition to the forces of Konoha."

Cheers and calls came from the audience as the Shinobi force started filing out after such an intense battle, half of them wanting to challenge the blonde when he woke up. Tsunade herself went down to the field with her apprentice Shizune to personally take them to the hospital.

* * *

 **Two weeks later...**

* * *

Light started filling Naruto's vision as he felt the pain from the combination the chidori and rasengan provided. Gasping for air, Naruto was given a cup of water and drank it before seeing the face of Hiruzen smiling at him.

Nodding and downing his glass, he felt satisfied as the older man began the conversation, "So, after years you've returned, huh Dovahkiin? To top it off, your about stronger than an Anbu, you have many secrets, and many techniques we don't know about."

Naruto just gulped trying to figure out what he was saying until, "But as interesting as that stuff is, I was angry, sad and upset when you suddenly disappeared, I blamed the civilians around who chased you as to why you disappeared. I'm truly glad you had the Fox and That High King to watch you." he said with a genuine smile.

The fox watching in the mind scape could only think one thing, **'I would never let him get hurt...'**

Naruto smiled a genuine smile back and hugged him, "It's been many years, all I've done really is train and sleep, tell me how you've been ji-ji, what all has happened?"

The two spent a few hours talking, before he figured out it was two weeks he had been gone from High Hrothgar!

Needless to say, a panic ensued as a crazy naked blonde armed only with a nightgown and iv machine rushed to his hotel room to attain his armor and possessions.

He and Hiruzen met back up in the Hokage's office, and she had visitors, as he saw Asuma's squad, Kurenai's and Kakashi's. Smiling, he waved to all of them and walked past them to the Hokage.

"Well, I believe it's time to get to High Hrothgar for more training. It's been an experience and I will be back soon for a visit." Naruto said with a smile as Tsunade sent one back, "It's been fun having you Naruto, and by the way your request is accepted." Throwing a headband at him with the leaf symbol, she smirked at him playfully, "Welcome to the leaf Anbu Naruto," she said before throwing an anbu outfit, an anbu sword, and the rest at him.

He smirked, folding up all his items. "Well, Sayonara! See ya soon!" he shouted, receiving waves and good byes.

He used his nine tailed chakra to once again rip a hole out of no where, winking at a blushing Ino and Hinata, walked into the hole, the worm hole to an adventurous world closing behind him leaving the Shinobi to their own thoughts.

Tsunade sighed heavily breaking the silence, "Well, I'm expecting more adventures with him around." others nodding and agreeing, a pissed off Sasuke in the background thinking on his failure.

'I wont let humiliation get me, I defeated Orochimaru, my Brother, and now this weakling,' he finished his thoughts with a smirk, not getting past Jiraiya who arched his eyebrow in concern for the blonde.

'Oh yes, things will get interesting' The toad sage thought as he started scribbling in his notes perversely thinking about the blonde Dovahkiin and his potential with the ladies before receiving a sucker punch from his teammate.

* * *

 **Thought I'd end while I'm barely ahead...**

 **This was a look in the past! I will be continuing the first chapter in chapter 3!**

 **And this is a leaf that has somehow not been destroyed without our favorite blonde hero?**

 **I'm incorporating the leaf, especially Shinobi enemy to help future conflicts as I can tell some bandit wont be hard for our hero, Naruto is going to be a bit Mary sue sometimes but against other Shinobi he just can't beat their experience, so time to spice things up!**

 **Sasuke: OHHH, WITH SOME CURRY?**

 **Naruto: NO NO NO, with spicy shrimp ramen!**

 **Ulfric: YOU'RE ALL WRONG, SOME SPICED MEAD!**

 **Erika: ULFRIC, GET BACK HERE YOU MEAD SPILLER!**

 **Ulfric: DOVAHKIIN SON, HELP!  
**

 **Naruto: ok..**

 **Sasuke: Aren't you going to help your adoptive tou-san?**

 **Naruto: Nah, he'll be fine**

 **Alduin: And I thought I was harsh...**

 **Naruto: What the hell are you doing here Dragon?**

 **Alduin: Meh, bored?**

 **Naruto: Ahh..**

 **Thank's for reading!**


End file.
